This project is concerned with the application of behavioral methods and principles to clinical medicine. Subjects are patients selected from various medical clinics, or normal subjects who are studied to evaluate potential clinical methods. The main focus of this project is on clinical problems especially relevant to middle- aged or elderly persons.